


Backwards and Forwards

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a sassy boy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, bro needs therapy, i wish my ex did this, kylo hurt himself and now hux is gonna kiss his booboos, thats what he needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Life isn't ever easy, no matter how calm the waters become.The past lurks underneath, bobbing it's corpse among the surface before it gets dragged back down again.Kylo fights to forget, he trains to pull the corpse down.He hates to see it.He still looks at it.And it hurts.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Backwards and Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Hurt! Comfort!

_**2/3/20** _

* * *

Kylo liked to forget the past.

To him, it was filled with regret, pain, memories he wanted to forget. Lest they bubble up and over the rim.

He didn't like it when he exploded, only feeling good for a moment before that rush left him feeling empty again. It was a horrible process, he didn't like what he did.

Hux left when it happened, knowing the force user could forget his surroundings and pull people into his tantrums. Many times, they’ve been deadly and they’re lost good men who wandered too close.

Even when alone, expressing his anger and frustration, it wasn’t just the ship walls or panels that got damaged. Kylo Rens lightsaber was handmade, created with care and with great determination to get this right. 

It was one of the few things the knight had created that gave him a sense of pride. Despite it being one of his prized possessions, it wasn’t the most stable item in the galaxy, odd reflection of its owner.

It rarely had a fit of its own, as wild as it was, it was tame compared to Kylo but when it burst, it did with a vicious vigor.

This was one of those instances.

The rush of adrenaline had faded, muscles began to hurt and his mind was empty, leaving itself open for unwanted, unwarranted thoughts. That's what was starting but what took the forefront of his attention was how his hands ached and how his face strung. 

His saber had burst, the metal chamber around the Kyber had exploded in his hands and thank the stars he was wearing his gloves. Had they been left behind, he would’ve suffered from severe burns and maybe even the loss of the limb, considering how violent the eruption had been.

Kylos hands were safe, but the sparks had scraped his gloves and the metal fragments had cut and scraped his skin.

The moment had calmed down and he had fell into the carnage, feeling the heat radiating off of the smoldering and melting metal of what once was a wall panel as he sat in the mess.

In his mind, it was a small price to pay to forget, no matter how empty he felt afterward.  
  
He didn’t notice the sound of footsteps grow louder and louder as they approached him. Stopping right behind him before the sound of an irritated sigh followed after.

No words were spoken as the new arrival rounded him and knelt beside him. 

It was general Hux, still in uniform but looks rather tired. He said nothing, however, instead, he dug around in his greatcoat, pulling out a small bag. One by one, he took out small batcha patches and placed them over the nicks and burns on his face.

Kylo didn’t like to remember the past, he didn’t like how he acted or how he felt..but he did like when Hux came afterward. The little patch-ups.

He didn’t say anything, just kept his gaze low but when he felt the hands fall away and another sigh, he looked up to watch Hux sit beside him.

Kylo just started for a moment, taking it all in. Odd how the melting metal gave off a low glow and lit the generals face. Had it not been for the patches and nicks on his face, he would’ve smiled.

But before he could do anything, Hux had reached back and smacked the back of Kylos head.  
  
“Stop damaging my ship Kylo”

Despite the pain and the odd stretch on his face, he smiled and gave a small laugh.

Kylo hated his past, but he was looking forward to what could happen next.

* * *

_**2/4/20** _  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a coherent plot. Not sure where it went.  
> bro what even is the title  
> have fun kids.  
> dont play with wild lightsabers you found in the park.


End file.
